Habits
by TerrierLee
Summary: Mizusawa does something just... a tad creepy in the clubhouse. Genfic.


It had become a bit of a habit at some point. Before, he would only look at his ID late at night when he couldn't sleep, his eyes roaming over the picture, burning the image into his mind as he finally drifted off. But lately...

He tried to make it seem casual, that he wasn't sneaking away during practice to calm his speeding heart, to sneak a peek at something he wasn't even supposed to possess. Yuta didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, and Mizusawa made sure none of the others would either. If anyone were to find out his secret...

That day, Mizusawa managed to sneak away during their jog, feigning a minor cramp in his leg. He waved off any help, reassuring his teammates that he was fine; he was just going to rest it in the club house. He limped his way back, taking a deep sigh once he was out of their sight.

The clubhouse was empty, totally empty. Mizusawa stopped limping, eyes lingering on one locker as he made his way to his own. Taking a deep breath, he tore his eyes away, opening his own locker. He reached forward, in his bag, pulling out his school ID. His hand shook as he held the object, not daring to open it, not yet. He turned around; eyes instantly landing on that locker he first set his sights on.

Mizusawa gulped, quickly licking his lips as he clumsily took a step forward. As one hand held his ID clutched over his racing heart, his other reached up, all the while his mind sent warning after another. He shouldn't be doing what he was thinking of doing. It was shameful, feeling what he was feeling, his thoughts full of someone so unattainable...

His outstretched hand clasped the locker handle, pulling it open. Mizusawa bit his lip, face flushing. What he was doing was so... totally wrong, on multiple levels. He was trespassing into someone else's things, something he would never ever do, considering the circumstances. He let his lip free, a swallow harsh in his throat as his hand moved to grab a gakuran jacket. Mizusawa pulled it free off its hanger, letting the material limp in his grasp.

Keeping a semi-close eye on the door to his left, he raised the jacket to his face, taking a deep breath. Mizusawa's eyes closed shut as the heavy scent of smoke flooded his senses, forcing him to quickly remove the jacket from his nose. He let out a small sneeze, not expecting such a strong smell, but it made sense. Wataru and the others continued to smell like cigarettes, even after the three had quit. It had taken even longer before their clothes lost the foul scent.

Slowly, he pulled the jacket close again, sneaking a peek at the door before taking another deep breath, exhaling before wrapping the jacket around his back. The material was at least one size too big on him, but instantly he could feel the warmth spreading through his body, the smell of smoke still present, only this time there was another distinct odor underlying it. Mizusawa shivered, despite the warmth the jacket gave him, his face burning as he realized what the second smell was.

Kiyama's scent. Something he couldn't quite place but was still overpowering all the same.

He glanced down, his eyes seeking out his school ID, his fingers clumsily fumbling it, the small object finally opening. Kiyama's expressionless face staring up at his own. Mizusawa's fingers clenched the ID, combination of his secret picture and the jacket that was obviously too big on him...

Mizusawa gulped once more, suddenly realizing where he was, what he was doing... A glance at the clock on the wall alerting him that at any time, the others could just waltz in, and see him... He frantically pulled the jacket off, the warmth gone, the smell of smoke still lingering as he slipped the jacket back onto the hanger, the locker door slammed shut with a bang.

No sooner did the locker door slam shut did the door to the clubhouse suddenly open, the action startling Mizusawa, his ID falling from his hands as he jumped back as far from Kiyama's, and by extension the other Yankees, locker, Kashiwagi poking his head in.

"Ah! Mizusawa-kun! Takenaka-kun told me you were in here." Without waiting for a reply, the teacher entered the clubhouse, carrying in a box. "The new uniforms Tsuchiya-kun ordered came in. Now Azuma-kun and the others won't have to use the rentals anymore." He made his way downstairs, sitting the box on the table. Kashiwagi let his smile shine as he looked up at Mizusawa, "Isn't this great?"

Mizusawa blinked, his homeroom teacher's presence throwing him off balance, but he returned the smile all the same. "Yes, yes it is."

Kashiwagi returned his attention to the box, opening it and taking out one of the jackets, "Oh, Mizusawa-kun?"

"Sensei?"

"Is your leg feeling any better?"

Mizusawa blinked, his leg...? Oh! He re-enforced his smile, "Yes, I just needed to rest it a little. I'm fine now." He gave his leg a gentle tap, "In fact, I'm going to join the others, and tell them the new uniforms came in."

He didn't wait for a response, racing out of the clubhouse, completely forgetting his ID fell under a bench near the lockers.


End file.
